The invention relates to a container made from a plurality of fiber layers, in particular from a plurality of layers of craft paper, comprising a wall the layers of which being interconnected by means of an adhesive as well as a flat bottom from the same material, the connection between bottom and container wall having lips which are folded and adhered to the bottom disc, which container may have an overhead lid in which the connection between lid body and lid disc has been performed correspondingly.
A container of this type is known from Swiss patent specification No. 406,825. In this known container, the lips are formed by V-shaped cuttings out of the edge area of the container wall. The lips of the respective layers to be adhered are staggered such with respect to each other that a regular distribution of the lips is obtained in the area of connection with the bottom. This container is not satisfactory in practice, however, because the connections cannot withstand the occurring loads due to breakage in the folding area and due to the fact that the lips loosen.
In practice a parallel development proved to be satisfactory in which a container was made from fiber layers in which the connection between the container wall and the bottom, or of the lid edge and lid disc, respectively, is obtained by means of a metal ring which clamps the two parts to be interconnected. An example of such a container is found in British patent specification No. 989,574. While the connection with metal rings is reliable, however, it increases the plies.
A purpose of the invention is to provide a container of simple and reliable construction without the necessity of using a metal ring.